What if?
by Khemikle Disaster
Summary: What if when Jack told Schuyler he didn't mean what he said, she went for a walk and was attacked. One-shot only!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the plot!**

Jack looked Schuyler up and down, "I'm really sorry, Schuyler. But I made a mistake. I shouldn't have said the things I said that night. I was wrong. My father set me straight. The Committee isn't hiding anything. They've investigated the circumstances of Aggie's death, and we just need to trust them to know what's best. They'll let us know once it's been resolved. I think we should just forget about the whole thing"

Then she ran. She ran out of the building and into the streets. She didn't stop until she could no longer see the school. Then she dropped to the ground crying. She couldn't believe this is happening. She was attacked, but she had no proof. Getting up she made her way down the street, not knowing where she was going. She felt eyes on her but whens he turned there was...nothing. It was just like that one night, when she was attacked. _I should have listened to Jack and brought Beauty! _she thought getting worried. Suddenly she was pulled into an alley by the neck, which caused her to scream. She felt a hand cover her mouth and pressure on her neck. Oh, no! Not again! she thought. Desperately trying to scream. The thing that grabbed her made the mistake of moving it's hand away when he bit her neck.

She screamed one long, and agonized scream. Well at least it was meant to be a scream. All that came out was a choked breath. Slowly she felt her life bring taken away, gulp by gulp. She wondered if people'slives really flashed before there eyes when they were about to die. And sure enough, it did. She saw her mom, Beauty, her grandmother, Oliver, Dushcenne, Jack. Finally she heard the barking, that oh so beautiful barking. She passed out when Beauty jumped on the creature that held her captive.

* * *

Oliver was walking up and down the street trying to find Schuyler. Beauty ran up, barked, and then ran back down the sidewalk. Oliver figured that was his cue to follow. So he did. When Beauty stopped Oliver gasped. There lying on the side walk was Schuyler in a pool of blue liquid. He grabbed her and ran to his aunt's hospital room.

When he got there she gasped, ushering him into the room. He set her down on the table as his aunt hooked up all the wires. The heart monitor wasn't making that annoying noise, but it wasn't going 'beepbeep. beepbeep.' It was going 'beepbeep.........beepbeep.........beepbeep.'

"Oliver...I'm not sure if she'll make it. What happened?" the docter asked, worry lacing her voice. Oliver shook his head then said:

"I don't know. She went to go talk to Jack Force, and she didn't come back. Sowent to see if he new where she went, but he was gone. Everyone told me she ran out of the door, so I walked up and down the side walk looking for her when Beauty showed up, he lead me to her." She nodded and told him to go on home. So he did.

**I hope you liked it! I'll write more when I know some people like it. There won't be any spoilers because I only read the first book so far!**


	2. RIP

Hey guys I know i said I wouldn't update and this is not an update. I'm sure you've heard about Jeremy Wise, the 14-year old boy who commuted suicide this Wednesday. He was an eigth grader that went to North Middle School. My cousin has known him since she was in 4th grade, so she was really upset when he did it. Anyway I just wanted to let you know how ignorant some of the kids at school were acting about it. I know you don't really want to here bout this bu they were acting like it happened in a cartoon! Like we would be able to see what he would become when he grew up! Like his family still got to see him every day, that he would get to see the world. But he doesn't. Because of some stupid kids who didn't know when to stop. Now his family doesn't get to see him grow up to become something great. They won't ever be able to see his smile just one, time. They never got to say goodbye for the last time. He never got to experience love and he never will. So pray for his family so they'll stay strong, and the same for his friends. And don't bully someone because they may do the same thing. This is 100% avoidable. Omg, I feel like one of those teachers, but at least now I know they were right. 


	3. AN

**Author Note**

I just wanted to tell you to check out a new version I'm co-writing/editing of Twisted Twilight. SInce our first try, failed. I hope you will read it! It's called Twisted Twilight and the the author is Luvlyy Qween.


End file.
